Nobody
by austlly394
Summary: "Ally, I don't want nobody. Nobody but you." Austin and Ally have been going strong for almost 5 years now. Cassidy returned months before and has been, unintentionally, causing relationship troubles between the happy couple. Will Austin get his girl back? Or will he ironically have nobody? One-shot. Based off of, YouTuber, Ricky Dillon's, "Nobody" Rated T.


**Author's note: so I LOVE Our2ndLife on Youtube, or O2L (same thing). One of the members, Ricky Dillon (who is so HOT he's hotter than the freaking sun), released his second song, "Nobody" yesterday.**

**PLEASE WATCH THE MUSIC VIDEO FOR "NOBODY" BEFORE READING **

**Here's a little A&A one-shot based on, "Nobody" I don't own A&A or "Nobody" **

Austin's POV

"ALLY! Listen to me, I don't want nobody. Nobody but you." I say.

"Austin, I want to believe you but, I just can't." Ally said.

So here's what happened. Ally and I have been dating for the best 4 years. Yeah, 4 years with the love of my life. Lately I've been working on a new album. Ally thinks I'm cheating on her because Cassidy came back from LA and I've been showing her around Miami. What? Not my fault a lot had changed in the past 7 years. PLUS, Cassidy has a boyfriend. His name is Tyler. I see the way they look at each other. She wouldn't do that to him. Ally has to stop worrying. We're going out tonight and I don't want the best thing to ever happen to me to be mad at me. I've done nothing wrong except want to love her and to want to be with her.

"Cassidy has a boyfriend anyway. She wouldn't hurt him. And I wouldn't hurt you. You mean the world to me. Your my rock to my roll." I say.

"I know. Its' just the past." Ally said.

"That was 7 years ago. The past is in the past and you're my future. You know how I knew when I fell in love with you?" I say.

"No, not at all." Ally said.

"When I realized that all my big plans for the future include you." I say **(that's a quote from my favorite YouTuber, Shane Dawson, when he was talking about his girlfriend, Lisa Schwartz, during a Q&A with Seventeen magazine) **

"Austin, I…" Before she can finish I kiss her.

"Forgive me?" I say.

"Forever and always." Ally said.

The Date Austin's POV

Ally and I went to a romantic movie and now we're at the part. It's a full moon. It looks really nice. Ally is in her favorite dress. I got it for her on her 18th birthday. That was 2 years ago. She kept it. It's a warm summer almost night. Ally's 21st birthday is in a month. I turned 21 in April. I don't even remember Cassidy's birthday. I think it's in January.

I set up a surprise picnic for me and Ally. Noting special it's just dessert. Everything from popcorn to chocolate covered strawberries. Ally's gonna love it. Let's face it, she loves love.

"Ally, close your eyes." I say.

"Why?" Ally said.

"Just trust me." She closes her eyes. She trusts me. Forever and always. I lead Ally to the picnic, "One more step. Open your eyes."

"Austin, you didn't." Ally said.

"But I did." I say.

I motion for Ally to sit down. She does. I open the picnic basket. I added a few pickles. She just smiles at me. I do see the rest of my life with her. Nobody. But. Her.

Ally gets a white chocolate covered strawberry and feeds it to me. Why would I give this up for a girl who didn't even like me? Ally is my everything.

"Hey, Austin." I look up and see Cassidy. What the…what?

"What are you doing here?" I say in confusion.

"Me and Tyler wanted a walk in the park." Cassidy answered.

"Bye, Austin." Ally said.

"Ally, why are you leaving?" I ask.

"This is too big of a coincidence. I'll call you." Ally said.

"Ally, wait!" But she was already gone, "I DON'T WANT NOBODY! NOBODY BUT YOU!"

"This is getting awkward. See you later." Cassidy said. She seems to always ruin everything. Ally was right. A coincidence…

The Next Day Austin's POV

Ally didn't call me. I called her. It went right to voice mail. I have to go to her house. It's the only way. I have to get my girl back. My one and only girl.

"Connor?" I get my older brother's attention. He's watching some Jenna Marbles' video.

"What is it?" He said.

"I'm going to Ally's." I say.

"Have fun." Connor said.

I get my keys and drive to Ally's. Her brother and sister must be home. 3 cars are in the driveway. Her sister, Erin, is 26. Her brother, Drew, is 23. I just want this to work out. It's been 4 years, of course it's gonna work out. I just have to win Ally make the only way I know how. With a song. I turn my car back around and head for Sonic Boom. I need inspiration. I don't want nobody. Nobody but her.

Many Hours Later Austin's POV

I told Ally to meet me at Sonic Boom. I wrote a song called, "Nobody" in which I'm gonna serenade her…again. I get my guitar ready. It's gonna be déjà vu. Back to the, "I Think About You" days. I start to play.

_I've seen every place _

_And pretty face_

_And then my heart they took_

_And now I've come to realize _

_There is nowhere left to look_

_And even when I'm struggling _

_Or can't seem to get by_

_You're right there by my side_

_I see every single message _

_You're sending to my phone _

_And checking every photograph _

_Whenever you're alone_

_What I gotta do to show you _

_What you mean to me_

_It's not as easy as it seems _

_Don't know how to say it_

_There's no other way and _

_I'm telling you every single day_

_I don't want nobody nobody nobody nobody _

_But you you you_

_You're one of a kind_

_I'm losing my mind_

_I'm telling you _

_All the time_

_I don't want nobody nobody nobody nobody _

_But you you you_

_Nobody but you _

_I've never needed someone else _

_As much as I need you_

_I'm letting go of all my fears_

_I've never seen the blues_

_And baby I'm still struggling _

_And trying to get by_

_But I know I'll be alright _

_So throw 'em up and know 'em down_

_And get up out of my way_

_Cuz I'm running to your doorstep _

_And begging you to stay _

_Tell me what I gotta do to show you _

_What you mean to me_

_Oh you make my life complete _

_Don't know how to say it_

_There's no other way and_

_I'm telling you every single day_

_I don't want nobody nobody nobody nobody _

_But you you you_

_You're one of a kind_

_I'm losing my mind_

_I'm telling you _

_All the time_

_I don't want nobody nobody nobody nobody _

_But you you _

_Nobody but you_

_Don't know how to say it_

_There's no other way_

_I'm telling you _

_Every single day_

_I don't want nobody but you_

_Oh you're one of a kind _

_I'm losing my mind_

_I'm telling all of the time_

_I don't want nobody_

_Nobody but you_

"Alexis, I don't want nobody, but you." Ally and I kiss. I know she forgives me. I know she believes me. I know she is the other half of me.

9 Years Later Austin's POV

"Happy 30th birthday, Ally." I say to my now awake wife. It's July 19th, 2026. Ally's 30th birthday.

"Ugh, am I _really _30?" Ally said.

"Yes, Alls." I say, "It's not as bad as it seems."

So a lot has happened in the past 9 years. On our 5th anniversary, December 20th, 2017, I proposed. Ally of course said, "Yes" in fact she said yes about a billion times. On November 4th, 2018, we got married. It was a small ceremony on the beach. The reception was in Sonic Boom. Our first dance was to, "I Think About You". We ended the night with, "Nobody". It was a magical honeymoon in Paris.

On August 10th, 2019, Ally gave birth to our fraternal twin girls, Alexa Grace and Alyssa Riley. Alexa has wavy brown hair and green eyes. Alyssa has wavy blonde hair and brown eyes. I love my girls so much. But I love my son, Aaron Gabriel Ross. He was born on February 9th, 2023. He has straight blonde hair and hazel eyes. Alexa, Alyssa, and Aaron Moon. My kids.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMMY!" Alexa and Alyssa say at the same time. They do that a lot. Aaron comes running in to join the party.

"Ally?" I say.

"What is it, Austin." Ally said.

"I don't want nobody. Nobody but you." We kiss. The most magical kiss we've had in a long time.

**So that was my new one-shot, "Nobody" I DON'T OWN "NOBODY"! Review it up.**


End file.
